Role Change: Winry
by Larania Drake
Summary: In another universe, it was Winry's destiny to become a prodigy at alchemy, with the same great costs. She and her best friend Sciezska try to bring Winry's father back and pay the price. Now, after becoming a State Alchemist, Winry tries to right the wro
1. Winry and Sciezska

Role Change

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

A/N: Drabbles set in an AU where roles are flipped around. Written for shit and giggles.

* * *

The sun was so.

Damn.

Hot.

There was no water. There was no food. There wasn't even grass to be turned into bread, and that was totally unacceptable.

Even worse, the massive suit of armor had disappeared entirely into the endless sand, leaving the blond confused and worried.

"Hey- hey Sciezska- where'd you go?"

Sand, sand- more sand! There'd been no attacks-

"I'm right here!"

A shriek split the blistering air when an armored hand erupted from the sands to grab Winry Rockbell's boot covered ankle.

"Dammit why do you keep _doing_ that Sciez?" the blond wailed, hauling her best friend out up.

"I can't help it!"

They were quite a mismatched pair. Blond Winry Rockbell had been a certified State Alchemist since age twelve, and at fifteen, had a reputation for both her temper and her sheer ability. Though she hardly looked like the "Alchemist of the People" at that moment, in her sweat soaked black coveralls with the flamel emblazoned in red on the back. Her hair was barely restrained by the scarf across her forehead.

"Yes you can! You're just doing this to piss me off!"

Then there was Sciezska.

She was Winry's best friend- nearly her sister. She towered over the blond, wearing- bizarrely enough- seven foot tall men's armor.

Thankfully very few people asked why.

Not that it particularly mattered; there was no one inside _wearing_ the armor at all.

The two girls had been together since they could remember- "friends" was too mild a term. They had played together, cried together, and sinned together. While Sciezska was not a strong alchemist, she had an ability that most scientists would give their eyeteeth for. She could recall, with perfect detail, anything she had ever seen written.

"I am not! I do NOT fall in the sand to piss you off!"

Winry snarled, kicking Sciezska's breastplate- and it promptly dumped sand over the flesh and blood girl.

"But that I did!"

With a titter at Winry's expression, Sciez turned and ran- leaving Winry to shriek and anger and follow her as they made their way to the city of Lior.


	2. Fullmetal Alchemist

Role Change II

Disclaimer: See first drabble

"Eat it up, pussy," a rough voice hissed, and Rose's eyes snapped open in shock. Winry was not being ravaged- in fact she was still on her feet as the ghost gray lion chimera gnawed helplessly on her arm. "Want another taste?"

There was a toss and snap, as Winry's left foot connected with the head of the poor abomination.

"What the hell- your arm, your leg? How can you still be standing after that?" Cornello wavered, sweat covering his face. Realization hit him. "You didn't-"

"Yes," Winry growled. "Rose, look closely." The blond reached up, grabbing the zipper of her coveralls and baring herself to the waist, revealing the red halter beneath. "Don't turn your eyes away!"

"Metal arm- metal leg… automail…"

The dull gleam of metal shone in the darkness as Winry brandished the alien limb up in a fist. "This is what happens when you trespass in God's- or whatever's- territory! Are you really willing to go that far, Rose?"

"You brats really tried to do it," Cornello said, amazed despite himself. "You did human transmutation- violated the ultimate taboo-and your bodies were taken to the other side." He was sputtering.

"You are the full metal- the Fullmetal Alchemist!"


	3. Don't tell Shishou!

Role Change III

Disclaimer: See first drabble

Little Winry nodded to herself as she finished the impossibly complex transmutation on the basement floor.

"What do you think we should do when we bring Dad back?" she asked her best friend and partner in crime. Sciezska laughed.

"Isn't it obvious? Don't tell Shishou!"

Winry snickered as well and began naming off the ingredients as they brought them to the circle.

"You sure this is a good idea, Win?"

"You want to see my dad again, don't you? We've done all the research, my theory is perfect."

"But… you know this is a taboo."

"Yeah, what do we care about taboos? They're just things adults say to cover up when they fail at something."

Sciezska smiled a bit nervously before kneeling next to the circle. Together, they put their palms on the marks, and activated the array.


	4. An offer she couldn't refuse

Role Change IV

Disclaimer: See first drabble

"You two girls tried to bring back Winry's dad, didn't you?" Old Man Dominic said, sighing loudly as he chewed on the end of his cigarette.

Winry bit her bottom lip, holding back a whimper.

Sciezska was kneeling on the floor.

"I see… that was the light of a human transmutation," a new voice said from door, and Russel and Dominic turned to see a tall woman there, dripping wet and dressed in a bright blue uniform.

"I've never seen such a powerful reaction before," she said, and held up a silver pocket watch. "Excuse me."

"A State Alchemist?" Sciez squeaked.

"I was here in response to this letter," the woman said, pulling out one of the many envelopes Sciezska remembered writing out of her heavy black trench coat. Winry's eyes were closed, but she could feel the woman's eyes on her face.

"I have two hurt girls. Leave," the old automail mechanic said, and Winry could very nearly hear Russel growling.

"I was originally looking for the girl's mother, Dante. However… if both of them can perform a human transmutation, and _survive_, Dante just dropped on my priority list."

"Winry's mother has been missing for years. You won't find her here. Now leave."

The woman was staring down impassively at the small blond girl on the bed.

"They both have the makings for great State Alchemists," she commented, and then turned to the door. "My name is Lt. Colonel Izumi Curtis. Come to see me in Central."

There was silence as the tall woman left the room.


	5. Thy name be Lust

Winry!verse drabbles

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

Pairings: Gen, hints of Sciezska/Winry

A/N: Yay for role switching! Guess who Lust is...

Cornello jerked awake, mere moments before the snake of his nightmare sank its fangs into his flesh.

Now he wondered if being awake was any better. He realized that one of _those people_ was in his room.

_Those people_ had given him the Philosopher's Stone. _Those people_ had helped him, pushed his plans along though he had no true idea why…

_Those people_ made his blood run cold.

This one seemed to be the ringleader. The only name Cornello had ever been given was "Lust", and even if this person was a man, he could see where he inspired such.

Long hair, gold tainted with darkness flowed over his shoulders, hiding his face. The man would not likely top Cornello's shoulder, but his build was lean and lithe. The Ouroborus symbol was plain on his chest, right where his heart should have been.

Leather pants hugged his slim hips, an open black shirt hinted at the power beneath.

Oh yes, Lust was a perfect name for him.

"You remember our deal, don't you, love?" the creature purred, half hidden in shadow.

"Don't worry," the false priest sputtered. "The people who know about the Stone will be taken care of soon."

"Good. Just remember our deal…"

Cornello tried to keep from shivering at the look in those alien purple eyes.

A/N: If you can't figure it out- Ed is Lust.


	6. Old buds

Winry!verse drabbles

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

Pairings: Gen, hints of Sciezska/Winry

A/N: Yay for role switching!

"It's been wonderful Izumi! You should see how my honey fawned over me when he found out! We've been decorating and everything and I am just so _happy _about everything-"

Lieutenant Colonel Izumi Curtis' pulled the phone away from her ear to eye it in annoyance.

"Trish, I've heard this story about fifty times already."

"But what would I do if my honey suddenly decided I wasn't attractive anymore?"

"Trish, you're barely showing." Izumi's eyes were twitching. "If you're that worried, you should have gone on medical leave, or stayed in Central."

"Oh yeah! Speaking of which, when are you going to finally marry-"

Everyone in Curtis' office jumped and backed away when she uncontrollably snapped, flaring sparks.

"Respectfully, ma'am," Second Lieutenant Sig said, grabbing the other extension. Izumi nodded.

"Major Trisha Elric, you are not due for another four months and your husband took _your_ family name! He's as likely to leave you as he is to willingly give up his other arm! Now will you please put a cork in it?"

Major Trisha Elric, riding on the train to Central with General Hakuro, pouted.


	7. Train walking

Winry!verse drabbles

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

Pairings: Gen, hints of Sciezska/Winry

A/N: Yay for role switching!

Winry yelped, grateful that her automail managed to catch the rungs of the train before she was blown off. She had to have been insane to try this! Just bloody-

"AHH!"

She truly _would_ have blown off if there hadn't been an absurdly strong, but feminine hand hadn't snagged her out of mid air.

"There's a real art to train walking," the woman said, smiling rakishly down at Winry.

"I figured that part out!"

"I'm Major Elric, and you're Winry Rockbell," Trisha smirked, seeing the blond girl's surprised reaction. "

"Lt. Colonel Curtis told me you'd be on board- we're old friends."

"She- what?"

"I think we'd better work together on this, Winry," Trisha said, looking up at the top of the train- and Winry nodded, a fierce smile crossing her face. Now, she had _backup_.


	8. If you can't beat'em

Winry!verse drabbles

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

Pairings: Gen, hints of Sciezska/Winry

A/N: Yay for role switching!

Sciezska groaned to herself as she went to handle her share of the terrorists on the train.

"Why do I have to do this? I hate violence; that was always Winry's-"

One of the men inside the car opened the door- and saw her.

"Now, if you guys would kindly put down your weapons?" she squeaked- and of course, he fired.

"Please don't-"

There was only the repeated sound of gunfire- and Sciezska snapped.

"Now wait, if you would only listen to me!"

The terrorist shrieked and fell to one of his own bullets.

"I was trying to warn you about-"

The second man, hearing the first, started to fire his own rifle. With the same predictable results.

"Geeze…"

Predictably, this was when Sciezska remembered that she did sometimes enjoy violence.


	9. Happy Birthday!

Role Change: Winry 

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Mason drove the small car up to the front of the comfortable residence in a comfortable looking part of Central.

The snow was thick on the ground, and the two girls (well, semi-girls… Mason sometimes wondered with Winry and Sciezska being mostly metal) were watching the city go by in fascination.

It was Winry's birthday, and Colonel Curtis had conspired with Trisha to get them out of Tucker's house for the afternoon, along with his daughter Nina.

Trisha, thankfully, was not going to be doing the cooking. Mason shuddered as he remembered the case of food poisoning that happened the last time. Her husband would be- and the man was actually very good at it.

Major Trisha Elric had been on maternity leave for the past two months- she could have taken a desk job during that time but a bored Trisha was a dangerous Trisha. Especially when it came to matchmaking.

Mason shuddered. The woman had an unholy talent for understanding people and pulling their chains, and she adored trying to pair people up. Of course, she was utterly convinced that Sig and Izumi were meant for each other, and she just couldn't understand why they weren't married yet.

Mason shuddered again at the sparks Curtis has been making after that conversation.

The heavily pregnant Major was standing on her front stoop, with a coat slung around her shoulders and waving wildly.

"Hey, girls! You come on in! My snuggle bunny's been cooking up a storm! Come in come in!"

The two girls smiled- or rather, Winry smiled because she had a face but Sciezska gave the impression of smiling as they got out of the car, hauling Nina with them.

"Major!" Winry's eyes were bugging out as she stared at the woman in fascination. "I didn't realize- you were- when on- the terrorists on the train?"

Major Trisha giggled, and rubbed her middle. "Oh that? That was my last mission before I went on leave. I would have stuck around longer but Izumi had fits and my sweetie started getting worried. I can't say no to him, I swear." She gave a great sigh of despair.

"A man loses his arm to save your life and suddenly, your world revolves around him." Her hand went to her heart, but Winry was too busy staring at her gravid middle.

"Does it hurt?"

"This? Oh, its not very comfortable at times, but feeling my baby move…" She sighed, obviously thrilled. "Do you want to touch?"

Nina immediately took her up on the offer, hands patting along the taut skin, but Winry shied away before carefully putting her hands on Trisha's stomach.

There was a quiet moment as they oohed and ahhh-ed over the expectant mother before they came inside.

"And speaking of my little one moving," Trisha said, smiling a bit tightly. "This little one has decided to sit on my bladder again. My honey is in the kitchen; it's the warmest part of the house, and he hates the cold. Be back in a jiffy!"

The woman all but waddled down one of the halls, leaving the two older girls and one youngster to stare.

The house had little in the way of actual furniture- most of it was low divans or cushions on the floor. It seemed to resemble a tent.

A huge shadow appeared in the door.

"Winry. Sciezska. Nina."

"AHH!" they all screeched, simultaneously.

He was tall, body lean and powerful, with blood red eyes that peered at them in the dimly lit room. His dark face was puzzled underneath short white hair.

"Oh, love, don't scare the children like that!" Trisha's voice came back from the bathroom. The tall man stopped, smiling faintly and raising his voice.

"It's not my fault that they have poor manners, like all northern blasphemers," he answered, and Trisha could be heard laughing from the bathroom.

"You're just a scary Ishbalan barbarian!"

"Tsk. My son shall be raised to have true appreciation for culture and warmth!"

"Of course he will! He's my son!"

The younger people watched this extremely mature exchange go on, until Trisha managed to waddle back out.

"Well girls, let me properly introduce you to my husband, Michael Elric," she said, curling up against the tall man's side. It left the youngsters staring and blinking. Now that the light could properly show him, Winry noted that he had only one arm, and that he was swathed in robes- he looked like he was freezing.

"He's been cooking all afternoon and we need to show our appreciation for true Ishbalan cuisine!" the Major said, ushering them to the low table. Winry eyed it with trepidation.

That trepidation lasted until the first bite.

A/N: And if anyone is wondering, Trisha's husband is Scar. He's never given a name in the series other than Scar, so I made one up for him. I like the idea of him being a househusband to a looney Major. Go me.


	10. Party Crasher

FMA Drabbles

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

Pairings: Gen, hints of Winry/Sciezska

A/N: In another universe, Winry's destiny was to become a prodigy at alchemy, but not without great sacrifices. After her father's death, she and her best friend Sciezska try to revive the man- only to fail. After her best friend loses her body and is anchored in a suit of armor, and she herself loses an arm and a leg, they leave to try to find a way to correct their mistake.

The pleasure of the meal continued, the three guests thoroughly enjoying the food and the hilarious banter between the Major and her Ishbalan husband.

"I did lower myself to making a cake," Michael said, sitting up from the low table. "I am told it is tradition here…" He eyed his wife, who covered her smile with a napkin. By now, the three girls suspected that he was no where near as hateful towards northern traditions as he proclaimed, and that his wife was hardly as angry about his "barbarism".

"However, it is _huge_," Trisha piped up- and smiled gently at her husband. "I'll go get it."

The girls blinked- they were surprised, because Trisha was waddling badly… and Michael had not let her lift anything heavy all night.

"Ah, it's not the weight," he said, sheepishly when they looked at him, and touched his empty shoulder. "I can't balance something that needs two hands."

"Why don't you get automail?" Winry asked, taking one of her gloves off and showing him. "I can recommend a good mechanic."

Michael shook his head, smiling faintly. "My arm was lost quite a long time ago, and I've lived like this so long I really wouldn't want to change. It is not forbidden by the Most Holy to wear automail… but it is a reminder of certain things." He smiled faintly when Trisha came back in, holding the cake.

Sciezska whistled (or whatever it was she did) appreciatively. It was chocolate and strawberry and had at least three layers, and was definitely an outstanding piece of workmanship.

"I know you really enjoy blasphemy, dear," Trisha huffed, nearly dropping it on the kitchen table. "But kindly remember that I am not able to kick your pretty rear at this point in time and it is dreadfully rude of you to leave me like this!"

He got up, contrite, and put his one hand underneath the cake to help it along to the table.

There was a cheer from Winry and Nina while Sciezska twittered in laughter, as the massive confection sliced and pieces spread before them. They had all eagerly dug in when-

"Trisha?" Michael said when the woman went dreadfully pale.

"What's wrong, Major?" Sciezska asked, standing up.

"I believe… the baby… has decided he wants to join the party…"

Winry and Nina blinked, while Sciezska did a good impression of blinking- before pandemonium erupted.

"The baby is on his way?" Michael stood up, looking around. "Your bag has to be here somewhere- we need to get to the hospital!"

"But Mr. Michael," Winry protested, and pointed outside. A full fledged blizzard howled at the top of its voice.

The man's dark skin washed out at the sight of all that snow, and Winry heard him swallow. "I'll go get a doctor. Trish," he said, tenderly, and helped her to the couch. "You girls take care of her while I go get the doctor." He petted her hair slowly, as the contraction eased.

"You be careful, okay?" Trisha said, watching her husband throw on as many clothes as he could before steeling himself to head out into the teeth of the blizzard.

The door slammed shut as Michael charged off.

"I don't want to be a widow!" she wailed, and was left behind with three spastic children.


	11. On the library steps

FMA Drabbles

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

Pairings: Gen, hints of Winry/Sciezska

A/N: In another universe, Winry's destiny was to become a prodigy at alchemy, but not without great sacrifices. After her father's death, she and her best friend Sciezska try to revive the man- only to fail. After her best friend loses her body and is anchored in a suit of armor, and she herself loses an arm and a leg, they leave to try to find a way to correct their mistake.

Winry rubbed the back of her head, completely dispirited as she left the First Branch library for the first time.

She needed that information on Tucker's first talking chimera… though maybe she didn't want it. She didn't want to believe that man had… Her stomach turned at the thought.

"Hey, only State Alchemists are allowed in there!" a voice called, and Winry looked up to see a tall man rushing past her.

"I have to go in! They told me that's the only place I could find the information!" the tall man snapped back at the guard, and Winry turned to him.

He was tall- tall and lean, almost rangy thin but his shoulders were strong. His clothes had seen better days, ragged in places if painstakingly mended. His hair was a dark blond, pulled back in a pony-tail and his eyes and face were hidden by a pair of sunglasses… Winry could see the pale scars slashing an otherwise handsome face.

"Hey, mister- you can go take the exam like the rest of us," she said, reaching out with her automail to grab his wrist- and ripped off half his sleeve.

Underneath was a bizarre tattoo. It could have been an alchemy circle- but Winry had never seen one that made her hair stand on end.

There was a sense of the alien, and just plain wrongness, seething from those marks… And Winry backed away instinctively as the man grabbed his shirtsleeve. He cast about, to see who was watching- and made a break for it.

Later, Winry would wonder what would have happened if she had done something different.

A/N: Kudos to anyone who can figure out who "Scar" is...

* * *

It's Alphonse.  



	12. Night of the Chimera's Cry

FMA Drabbles

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

Pairings: Gen, hints of Winry/Sciezska

A/N: In another universe, Winry's destiny was to become a prodigy at alchemy, but not without great sacrifices. After her father's death, she and her best friend Sciezska try to revive the man- only to fail. After her best friend loses her body and is anchored in a suit of armor, and she herself loses an arm and a leg, they leave to try to find a way to correct their mistake.

"Tell me, Tucker… when did you first make a talking chimera?" Winry whispered, looking down at the poor monstrosity before her. Sciezska was still entranced, believing that this was a last minute miracle pulled off by their caretaker.

Winry had no such illusions.

"That was about two years ago."

She cut her eyes at him, narrowed in suspicion.

"And when did your wife leave?"

"That was about two years ago too." Tucker was well practiced at acting innocent.

She turned to face him completely, eyes wild.

"Where are Nina and Alexander?" she sobbed, clenching her fists at her side.

"That's what I hate about smart little brats like you," he said, almost disappointed as he scratched his scalp. "You're too perceptive."

Winry had thought that there was nothing else that could hurt her- nothing else could shock her- but this did. With an animal cry of rage she grabbed the front of Tucker's shirt.

"Why, you bastard! She was your daughter!"

"Why? I'm an alchemist. I knew I wouldn't pass my assessment, but I did it anyways. Because I could," he said, giving the blond a mad grin. "You and I aren't so different… I transmuted my wife, and you transmuted your-"

Blood and spittle flew from Tucker's mouth as automail collided with flesh.

"Don't ever compare what I did with you, you bastard!" she shrieked, voice getting higher.

"Don't ever!"

Again, she struck.

"Ever!"

His head slammed into the wall behind him.

"Think we are the same!"

"Winry, stop- you'll kill him!"

She reared back for one more, finishing blow, seeing no regret or remorse on his bloodied face-

When a low whine and growl, tugging at her belt. Turning back, she saw the un-human face of her little friend and playmate beseeching her.

"No, big sister," the soft voice growled, and Winry choked back tears, letting Tucker fall to the floor in a heap.

"Hey, Nina?" she said, kneeling in front of the once-girl. Nina seemed to smile.

"Big sister?"

"This is going to hurt," she whispered, clapping her hands together, not noticing the bloodstains on the automail. "But you'll have to bear with it…"

"You'll never be able to- I've merged them together perfectly." Tucker seemed pleased, if hysterical. "She's perfect!"

Winry shuddered- and the door to the basement was kicked open.


	13. The Ways of God

Winry!verse drabbles

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

Pairing: Gen, hints of Winry/Sciezska

A/N: In another universe, it was Winry's destiny to become a prodigy at alchemy. It was also her destiny to make great sacrifices, when her best friend Sciezska loses her body and is attached to a suit of armor and she loses her arm and leg. She travels now, as a State Alchemist, trying to make things right.

No one paid attention to what looked like an oversized, shaggy dog as it ran through the streets of Central. No one wanted to look- it was raining and miserable.

Perhaps the only people who cared were the ones who were going to dissect her, or perhaps save her.

It didn't matter- she was afraid and she ran into the first alley that offered shelter from this nightmare.

"You poor thing," a voice murmured, and Nina/Alexander looked up to see a large man crouched at the back of the same alley. He seemed sad- as sad as her big sister/the person he chased and stole her watch.

He wasn't scary even if he did smell badly- he smelled like he hadn't had a bath in a very long time, something Nina/Alexander sort of envied. She hated baths... It was one of the worst days of the week when they could wrestle her down for one. Though she loved the scratches behind her ears when the were over.

Too bad she hurt too much to think more. Her body had hurt, hurt as she tried to move in a way that was wrong to that body. Her mind hurt because two different beings were fighting, trying to find some kind of balance that could never be made. Her soul hurt...

Her papa had _done this_ to her.

The memory of her father gently coaxing her into the basement with a promise of candy, and that she would be helping with his assessment...

Then he'd made her hurt.

Had she been bad? Had she and Alexander been bad?

She leaned into the man's touch, as he gently caressed her head. The pain wasn't so bad now... she wanted it to end because while she'd been bad and run away, she was really a good girl. Winry and Sciezska told her so all the time.

"You poor thing. You've been made to suffer as no one else has been made to suffer, and there is no way to undo it."

She shuddered. Her papa had said that. But she didn't want to be Alexander for the rest of her life! She wanted to be Nina!

But Nina couldn't ever be, again.

She wanted to cry, but her body couldn't cry- there were no tear ducts to make them.

"Blessed god, please... release this creature from its pain. It is another of your children, and in your infinite mercy..."

There was a feeling of warmth...

And Nina Tucker kew nothing more.

* * *

The nameless man who had been wandering the streets of Central stared in horror at what had happened to the poor, pitiful creature that had found him. Another abomination, a victim of cruel alchemy, like himself and his people.

Yet his prayer had sent this child to the arms of god. Perhaps god could ease its pain, for nothing in this world could.

The nameless man looked at his hand, and he understood. He could undo the pain that alchemy had caused- had brought to this world at the hands of the State. He could avenge his people.

The ways of god were mysterious, and it was just that their own methods should bring their downfall.

The ways of god were mysterious, indeed.


	14. Promise

Winry!verse drabbles

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

Pairing: Gen, hints of Winry/Sciezska

A/N: In another universe, it was Winry's destiny to become a prodigy at alchemy. It was also her destiny to make great sacrifices, when her best friend Sciezska loses her body and is attached to a suit of armor and she loses her arm and leg. She travels now, as a State Alchemist, trying to make things right.

Twelve year old Winry stretched out on her bed, looking at the ceiling.

She missed a lot of things. Listening to her friend breathing at night was one of them.

"Hey, Sciez? Do you think we did the right thing?"

It bothered Winry that the only sounds coming from her friend were the creaks and groans of metal. There were no true sighs, or whimpers or anything at all to suggest a living soul inhabited the cold steel. What bothered her even more was that she was becoming used to it.

Then even those sounds went silent.

"I don't know... but I do know I don't want to stay a suit of armor," the echoing voice murmured. "I want to be able to touch you again. Sometimes... sometimes I forget what it was like. You know, to feel. I forget what touching you was like. I forget how you smelled. I want to remember what it was like to be alive, Winry..."

The blond girl rolled over, hiding her face in her pillows so Sciezska couldn't hear her start to cry.

"I will get your body back, Sciez. I promise."

"And you too, Winry. You too."


	15. Growing up ain't easy

Winry!verse drabbles

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

Pairing: Gen, hints of Winry/Sciezska

A/N: In another universe, it was Winry's destiny to become a prodigy at alchemy. It was also her destiny to make great sacrifices, when her best friend Sciezska loses her body and is attached to a suit of armor and she loses her arm and leg. She travels now, as a State Alchemist, trying to make things right.

Colonel Izumi Curtis walked slowly from the bathroom stall to the sinks to wash her hands.

First Lt. Sig, bless him, was still trying to get her to do paperwork. While she could understand the importance of what he was doing, she had other things to worry about.

Like diverting attention from her own schemes, playing pranks on her subordinates, or Fullmetal. Fullmetal, at a ripe thirteen, was already causing pure havoc across the country.

Curtis smiled tightly as she thought of that. Controlled chaos. The girl was easy to understand and predict; and was quite a useful tool. It make the Colonel feel even more dirty, but she consoled herself with the fact that Fullmetal could do what she so clearly could not. What she could do was make things better.

The child needed purpose, and this gave her one. The objective of the Philosopher's Stone was a-

Curtis frowned, toweling her hands dry when she heard a soft sob come from the stall to the right.

Stilling her thoughts, her eyebrow rose as she turned to face the door.

Crying in the bathroom was not unheard of. It was usually where women went when they needed the illusion of privacy and being alone in a public facility. Then again, those tears were usually about messy breakups or something equally frustrating. There had been no gossip of that happening lately- as far as the grapevine went, there was nothing unexpected.

A whimper followed the sob, equally soft, and Curtis frowned harder. It was a distinctly _young_ voice, and there were no female personnel at Eastern Command under eighteen. Except one.

"Fullmetal?"

"Go 'way."

"Is something wrong, Fullmetal?" It was nearly unheard of for her to be in tears. Especially in the ladies room.

"I said go away, Colonel Bitch!"

Izumi sighed, rubbing her temples. "Whatever is wrong, I need to know."

Fullmetal was silent.

"Answer me."

Still, nothing.

"I don't want to burn down the door, but I can certainly draw a array," Curtis growled, reaching in her pocket for some chalk. "You tell me something or I _am_ coming in!"

Fullmetal sobbed louder. "Don't come in! I'll tell you! The bleeding won't stop!"

Dead silence.

"Bleeding? You're injured?"

The girl wailed, nearly hysterical- and Izumi took that as her cue to get the hell in there. She quickly drew an array, touching it and causing it to open.

"We need to get you-" Flame said, then stopped when she saw that the girl was sitting on the toilet, pants around her ankles and shivering.

"You don't look hurt to me."

"It's," Fullmetal's face was flushed with tears and embarrassment. "It's... between my legs. I started bleeding and I just wouldn't stop and my insides hurt and I'm dying, aren't I? I'm going to die and I won't be able to find the Stone and turn Sciezska back to normal and... and..."

Izumi felt her eyebrows twitch. Of course.

How many older females _did_ Fullmetal know? She had been around men most of her life, growing up and now. Who would have had time to tell her?

It was so easy to forget that the great Fullmetal Alchemist, the Hero of the People, was also a thirteen year old motherless girl.

"Did you ever study human biology, Fullmetal?" she asked, slightly exasperated. It really shouldn't be her job to do this...

The girl eyed her commanding officer. "Yes," she answered, her tone saying "Are you stupid? Remember what I tried to do?"

"I meant female biology."

"I... hadn't gotten that far in school," Fullmetal answered in a tiny voice. "I left before they had us learn that part. I was too busy studying other things."

Izumi closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against the cool metal stalls. By all that was holy that didn't exist, why her?

"Hold on."

Leaving the stall, she went to the first aid closet, which thankfully held emergency pads.

She did not relish the idea of teaching Fullmetal how to use tampons. This would do for now.

Returning, she handed the offending object to the girl- well, technically young woman, now.

"Clean the blood out of your pants, and put this on your underwear. Report to my office when you are done, and you are going to be debriefed on female anatomy and reproduction. This is an order. Do you understand, Fullmetal?"

For once, Winry did not object.


End file.
